


After the Race

by PeriodDramaFan



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Romance, banna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodDramaFan/pseuds/PeriodDramaFan
Summary: A continuance of Banna's adorable bedroom scene after the race at Brooklands in season 6 episode 7! Pretty much pure fluff x
Relationships: Anna Bates/John Bates
Kudos: 3





	After the Race

**Author's Note:**

> I adored the little bedroom scene between Banna at the end of season 6 episode 7 and the only issue I had with it was that it was too short, so I decided to fix it by writing this one-shot. I hope that you all like it!

‘Look at you, stretched out like a pasha,’ Anna giggled as she entered the bedroom. ‘A creature of leisure.’

‘Early night for me,’ John chuckled, setting down his book. ‘He went to bed when he left the dining room.’

She sighed. ‘Not for me. She’s very shaken.’

‘By the crash?’ He asked, clasping his hands in his lap atop the quilt.

‘Because of the crash,’ She nodded as she removed her belt. ‘And she’s broken up with Mr. Talbot.’

‘I wouldn’t have thought it was the right night to make that sort of decision.’

‘She says she’s sure.’ She shook her head while pouring some water from the jug into the basin.

‘Do you think she’s right?’

‘I don’t know. Probably.’

‘Then there’s nothing more to be said.’

She huffed deeply in response, knowing that he was right, before taking the face-cloth from beside the basin and soaking it in the water so that she could give her face a wash. It felt rather refreshing after the afternoon she’d had. Once she’d finished washing, she patted her face dry with a towel and headed over to the armoire in search of a nightgown, a smirk crossing her lips as she could feel her husband following her with his eyes. Even though her bump was still rather small and hardly noticeable through her clothes, he still took pleasure in watching her undress because it meant that he was able to catch a glimpse of the proof of their first child.

He was so excited and impatient.

He had asked her several times over the past couple of weeks if they could start turning their spare bedroom into a nursery, but she still felt as though it was a little too soon and she didn’t want to tempt fate. They still had months to wait and things could easily go wrong, so she just wanted to wait a little while longer for that. It didn’t take long for her to remove her uniform and lay it neatly at the foot of her bed, but before she could so much as slip her nightgown from its hanger the sound of John’s voice caused her to stop and look at him.

‘Come here for a second…’ He told her, gesturing with his head for her to approach him.

Lying her nightgown down on the bed once again, she slipped a strand of blonde hair that had fallen into her face back behind her ear while making her way around to him. What he then did caused her heart to race and a lump to come to her throat. He sat up and took hold of her waist, the warmth of his hands against her skin making her shiver before he pressed his lips to the swell of her belly. She stood in silence for a time, fighting back tears, before finally resting one hand on the back of his head and combing her fingers through his hair.

He brushed several kisses against her belly, each one as tender as the one before, before he pulled back and looked up at her. Wordlessly, he released her waist and pulled back the quilt so that she could climb into bed with him and settle herself on his chest. The two of them then laid together in a comfortable silence while he removed the pins from her hair and laid them on the nightstand, letting the silky strands fall down her spine. ‘I’m sorry for snapping at you when we got back from the track,’ He sighed. ‘You scared me today, that’s all.’

She shook her head while fiddling with the buttons on his nightshirt. ‘It’s okay, you don’t have to apologise.’

‘It’s not okay, my darling, not when I know that I would have done the exact same thing if our roles had been reversed,’ He left a kiss to her forehead before she moved her head from his chest to his shoulder and gazed up at him. ‘I wouldn’t have let you keep me from going down there if it had been His Lordship, especially not if I had thought I could do something to help or that he needed me there with him. I know that that was your thought process this afternoon and I should have realised that then, but I was so worried you’d end up hurt.’

She gave him a smile before pressing her lips to his in a long kiss and resting a hand on the side of his neck, her thumb tracing the curve of his ear as he ran his hand along her spine beneath the quilt. ‘I shouldn’t have run off like that,’ She settled down on his chest again after ending their kiss and ran her foot along his calve. ‘It was irresponsible of me, especially when Doctor Clarkson warned me that strenuous activity can cause the stitch to rupture, but I…I suppose I was so fixated on getting to Lady Mary that the thought didn’t even cross my mind. I’m sorry that I scared you, I know that you’re worried about me and I didn’t help things earlier on.’

‘You’re too loyal for your own good.’ He teased, causing her to giggle and tuck her head into his neck.

The next couple of minutes passed in silence as they laid together, the ticking of the little alarm clock on the nightstand the only sound to be heard until she tilted her head back on his shoulder again. ‘Do you have any preference when it comes to us having a boy or a girl? I mean, is there one that you would like to have more?’

‘Whether we have a son or a daughter isn’t what’s important to me, darling, all I want is for the birth to be as smooth and uncomplicated as possible and for you and the baby to be healthy.’ He stroked her cheek gently.

‘I love you so much.’

‘And I love you.’

The two of them shared one last kiss then before she buried her face in his neck and sighed in contentment, her eyes drifting closed as he let his fingers dance lightly back and forth across her upper back. ‘You’re worn out and it’s not surprising after the afternoon and night you’ve had,’ He told her. ‘You should get some rest.’

‘I am…’ She mumbled sleepily.

He chuckled. ‘You at least need to get into your nightgown. You’ll freeze.’

‘I have you to keep me warm.’ She pointed out.

Shaking his head in response, he kissed her forehead and pulled the quilt further over her before reaching to turn off the lamp on his nightstand and wrapping his arms tight around her small frame. He could tell that it wasn’t going to be the most comfortable night, what with both of them squeezing onto such a small bed and him being kept from stretching out his bad leg, but she was comfortable and so he didn’t care all that much. ‘Sleep well, my love.’ He whispered into her hair as the sound of her even breathing told him she was asleep.

Convinced that she was warm and comfortable enough to sleep through the night, he settled underneath the quilt with her before closing his eyes and letting the sound of her soft, even breathing send him off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this little one-shot and I hope that you all enjoyed! I'd be grateful if you would let me know what you thought because I've been planning on doing a fic based on Banna continuations for every episode of DA, so that would let me know how that would do. Thanks again!


End file.
